The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by Shinju C. Ageha
Summary: Mizuki tahu, ia hanya sekedar teman mengisi waktu luang di tepi jalan bagi Trip. Lagipula , apapun yang ia berikan untuk mengisi kekosongan di hati pemuda itu, Mizuki sadar ia tidak akan bisa menggantikan hati yang sudah dibawa pergi oleh orang lain, entah kemana. "Kalau kau sampai segitunya penasaran tentang dia, kenapa tidak kau datangi saja lagi?" TripxMizuki
1. Chapter 1

**THE MAN WHO CAN'T BE MOVED**

by** SHINJU C. Ageha**

Mizuki tahu ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Trip. Hanya sekedar seseorang yang sering melewatinya di tepi perempatan, dan sesekali menjadi teman mengisi waktu luang. Lagipula Mizuki tahu, apapun yang ia berikan untuk mengisi kekosongan di hati pemuda itu, ia tidak akan bisa menggantikan hati yang sudah dibawa pergi oleh orang lain, entah kemana.

**Dramatical Murder Fanfiction –Romance/Drama**

**Pairing :** Trip x Mizuki (because these babies need moar love~)

**Warning :** Positive AU. Mengandung unsur kental shounen-ai/yaoi/malexmale relationship. OOC berat berkaitan dengan tema dan karakter yang kurang sinkron. Heartwarming, I hope =w=. BUKAN songfic. Penempatan karakter yang seenaknya. Rating belum diputuskan, untuk saat ini aman untuk kalangan umum, tapi ke depannya entahlah~

**Disclaimer :** Seluruh karakter DMMD adalah milik Nitro+CHiRAL Studio. Judul dan plot terinspirasi dari lagu The Man Who Can't Be Moved karya **The Script**. I own nothing but.. the absurd setting.

...

...

_Special thanks to _

_**Kiriyama Masami**__-san yang mengenalkan saya pada lagu awesome ini_

_siapa pun di luar sana yang terinovasi Trip x Mizuki dan mempopulerkan pairing unyu ini _

_semua DMMD / Nitro+CHiRAL worshippers_

_dan readers sekalian!_

_.._

_.._

_CHAPTER 1_

_-There are no holes in his shoes, but a big hole in his world-_

_.._

_.._

12 Agustus 20xx,

adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat pemuda itu.

Waktu itu ia sedang menunggu lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau. Dari antara sela orang-orang yang memenuhi masing-masing ujung _zebra cross_, ia melihatnya di seberang trotoar. Seseorang duduk di tepi jalan, di emperan sebuah gedung yang sudah lama terbengkalang.

Rambut pirang pucatnya adalah yang pertama kali menarik perhatian. Agak berantakan, tapi masih terlalu rapi untuk menyebutnya gelandangan. Dari balik kemeja tipis yang dipakainya, ia bisa mengenali bentuk otot yang mapan, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kurang makan. Ketika jaraknya dengan pemuda itu hanya tinggal terpisah beberapa langkah, ia baru melihat bahwa pemuda pirang itu tengah tertidur, dengan posisi duduk yang tampak tidak nyaman.

_Huh... Dan ia kira kota ini bebas tunawisma..._

Hari pertama, Mizuki berlalu begitu saja. Tak ada sedikit pun tentang pemuda itu yang tertinggal di ingatannya ketika ia sudah tiba di rumahnya.

.

.

"Sudah terbiasa dengan tempat tinggal barumu, Mizuki?"

Kota ini ternyata jauh lebih kecil daripada yang Mizuki bayangkan. Belum sampai seminggu sejak ia menyewa sebuah kamar di apartemen kecil dan mulai menetap disini, tapi rasanya, ia sudah mengenali semua wajah di blok tempat tinggalnya. Berkali-kali ia melihat wajah yang sama. Belum lagi mereka semua ramah, selalu tersenyum saat bertemu pandang. Bahkan Koujaku, tetangga di apartemen seberang yang baru ia temui empat hari lalu, rasanya sudah sangat dekat dengannya.

Pemuda berambut marun itu mengangkat bahu. "Biasa saja. Bukan kota terburuk yang pernah kukunjungi, tapi bukan juga yang terbaik." Katanya sambil menghidangkan secangkir teh pada tamunya. "Tapi harus kuakui, aku suka disini,"

Koujaku mengangkat alis. "Ada yang membuatmu tidak nyaman ya?"

"Bukannya tidak nyaman. Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya...? Kau tahu," kata Mizuki. "Tidak semua orang terbiasa menerima senyum dan sapa di sepanjang jalan, apalagi kalau itu diterima dari orang asing,"

Pemuda berkimono merah itu mengerjap, tampaknya mengerti apa yang dimaksud Mizuki. "Oh, soal itu..." ia menyeruput tehnya perlahan. "Yah, kota ini memang ramah. Apa boleh buat. Karena biarpun disebut kota, daerahnya tidak begitu luas. Semua orang disini sudah merasa seperti keluarga. Semuanya saling peduli,"

"...Seperti perkampungan saja,"

Koujaku tertawa. "Dibandingkan dengan kota pusat, tempat ini memang terlihat seperti kampung, kan?"

"Hei hei, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung lho..."

"Iya, aku tahu. Lagipula kau bilang kau suka disini. Bagus, kan?" Koujaku tersenyum. "Lihat saja sisi positifnya. Kau tidak perlu merasa sebagai orang asing disini. Kalau kau butuh bantuan atau apa, kau tinggal bilang. Nggak perlu susah-susah, pasti ada yang menolongmu."

Mizuki menyetujuinya dengan anggukan.

Sebenarnya, agak sulit baginya untuk seratus persen mempercayai omongan Koujaku. Orang baru tetaplah orang baru, dan orang yang belum memahami seluk beluk kota seperti dirinya pasti menjadi sasaran empuk kejahatan. Apalagi sebagian besar orang di kota ini tidak hidup mapan. Ada yang hanya membuka kios seadanya, ada yang bersusah menawarkan jasa ke tiap pintu rumah, bahkan...

...ada pemuda itu.

Si pemuda tanpa rumah.

..

..

Kedua kalinya Mizuki melewati perempatan jalan itu, ia sempat terdiam sesaat. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, pemuda itu kini terjaga. Ia masih duduk di sudut yang sama seperti beberapa hari lalu, saat Mizuki pertama kali melihatnya, seolah-olah ia tidak beranjak dari situ sama sekali. Tak ada alas tidur, selimut, atau apapun di sekitar pemuda itu. Mizuki merinding memikirkannya. Udara malam di kota ini sangat dingin, bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu bisa bertahan di sana dengan tetap tampak sehat?

_'Apanya yang saling peduli? Ada satu orang yang benar-benar kesusahan di sini, tapi tak seorang pun menolongnya...?'_

Seolah sadar ada yang memperhatikan, pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya. Mizuki terlonjak. Sudah terlambat untuk pura-pura tidak melihat. Ia bisa melihat jelas mata biru pemuda itu balik memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

Tidak tahu harus apa, Mizuki spontan menutupi rasa gugupnya. Dengan tersenyum. Seperti kebiasaan orang di kota ini menurut kata-kata Koujaku.

Ia sudah tinggal sejengkal dari menampar diri sendiri, menyadari betapa anehnya reaksi barusan. Terutama ketika ia melihat pemuda pirang itu mengerjap singkat, entah bingung atau menganggapnya aneh. Atau mungkin dua-duanya.

Yang tidak Mizuki sangka adalah, ketika pemuda itu malah membalas senyumnya.

Senyum yang ringan dan singkat, tapi tetap terasa hangat.

Setibanya di rumah, Mizuki baru sadar bahwa sepanjang jalan tadi hanya senyum itulah yang memenuhi kepalanya.

..

..

"Oh, kau memperhatikan yang seperti itu juga ternyata?"

Mizuki menatap Koujaku dengan heran ketika ia mencoba bertanya tentang pemuda berambut pirang itu padanya, sedikit terkejut mendengar responnya. "'Hal seperti itu'...? Dia satu-satunya gelandangan yang kutemui di kota ini. Kenapa tak ada seorang pun yang menawarkan bantuan padanya? Kau bilang ini kota yang dikenal karena keramahannya?"

Mizuki bersumpah ia melihat Koujaku seperti menahan tawa ketika ia menyebut kata 'gelandangan'.

"...Apanya yang lucu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau salah sangka, Mizuki," kata Koujaku. "Orang itu bukan tunawisma. Apalagi gelandangan. Sama sekali bukan. Semua orang tahu itu, makanya tidak ada yang membantunya,"

Mizuki terdiam, berusaha mencerna penjelasan barusan. Kalau pemuda itu memang punya rumah, atau setidaknya, tempat tinggal yang seharusnya, kenapa ia harus berdiam di tepi jalan seperti itu?

"Mizuki?"

Mizuki mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tetangganya dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan lebih. Koujaku sepertinya memahami bahasa tersembunyi itu, tapi hanya tertawa kecil sebagai balasannya.

"Kalau kau sampai segitunya penasaran tentang dia, kenapa tidak kau datangi saja lagi?" katanya. "Orang-orang di kota ini sudah bosan dengannya. Kupikir dia pasti kesepian sendirian di sana,"

Mizuki merenggut mendengarnya. Memangnya orang itu bahan tontonan?

"Kouj—"

"Ngomong-ngomong, ramalan cuaca bilang sore ini akan hujan,"

Kata-kata Koujaku membuat Mizuki menelan kembali protesnya.

"Kau bilang besok kau akan mulai kerja, kan? Jaga kesehatan ya,"

Koujaku langsung pergi begitu saja setelah itu, meninggalkan Mizuki tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Selang waktu beberapa menit, ia langsung melompat berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menuju jendela. Gumpalan kelabu tebal tampak bergulung-gulung di atas kota. Mizuki tahu tak lama lagi awan-awan itu akan menumpahkan airnya.

Mizuki berusaha menampik bayangan yang tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya. Gambaran seseorang berambut pirang pucat yang meringkuk di pinggir jalan di tengah guyuran hujan dan terpaan angin.

Mizuki tahu ini aneh. Pemuda pirang itu bukan pria tanpa rumah pertama yang ia temui. Mizuki sudah melihat banyak yang lebih buruk daripada kondisi pemuda itu. Tapi sebelumnya, Mizuki bahkan tak pernah berpikir untuk mencoba membantu mereka. Merasa kasihan sudah pasti. Tapi Mizuki tidak pernah memikirkan mereka lagi setelah ia melewati mereka. Ia tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan kondisi mereka, atau bahkan berusaha mencari tahu kenapa mereka bisa berakhir seperti itu.

Kenapa sekarang berbeda?

Karena dia satu-satunya yang Mizuki temui di kota ini?

Karena penampilannya yang mencolok?

Karena ia dan pemuda itu sempat bertemu pandang?

Karena... mereka saling bertukar senyuman...?

...Pikiran konyol. Mizuki mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Ia tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan ini. Ia harus mempersiapkan semua yang ia butuhkan untuk pekerjaannya besok. Kalau sampai ia kehujanan dan jatuh sakit, hari pertamanya bisa runyam. Lagipula, kalau pemuda itu memang sudah lama berdiam di pinggir jalan itu, beberapa jam kena hujan saja tidak akan membunuhnya, kan?

Lebih baik sekarang ia menutup semua jendela, mengunci pintu... dan pergi tidur.

.

Harusnya seperti itu.

Lalu apa yang ia lakukan disini sekarang, di perempatan jalan, sambil saling bertukar pandang dengan pemuda pirang bermata biru ini...?

Mizuki merasa ditertawakan oleh kebodohannya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana ia memutuskan untuk berlari keluar ketika suara gemuruh petir semakin jelas terdengar. Tatapan heran dari pemuda pirang itu pun tidak membantu. Mizuki mencengkram erat payung yang ia bawa, berusaha menahan rasa malunya pada diri sendiri.

"Ada apa, ya...?"

Mizuki nyaris terlonjak. Kalau saja ia tidak melihat mulut pemuda pirang itu bergerak, ia pasti tidak akan percaya kalau pertanyaan barusan datang darinya. Suara pemuda itu terdengar kebingungan, namun tetap mantap dan... entahlah, berwibawa? Yang jelas, nada bicara seperti itu tidak akan ada di mulut orang jalanan. Jadi, ia bisa mempercayai kata-kata Koujaku bahwa orang ini memang bukan gelandangan.

"Ah..." Mizuki terdiam. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, sementara pemuda pirang itu malah menatapnya semakin lekat. Ia bisa melihat pemuda pirang itu mengangkat alisnya, meminta penjelasan.

Mizuki pun memutuskan untuk menjawab. Tanpa kata-kata.

Bola mata biru itu membulat ketika Mizuki menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan ukuran sedang berisi _sleeping bag_ dan selembar selimut padanya. Mizuki berusaha untuk mengunci tatapannya dengan tatapan pemuda itu, memberi tanda bahwa ia serius. Selama beberapa detik, sama sekali tidak ada reaksi, seolah pemuda itu terlalu kaget untuk sekedar mengulurkan tangan dan menerimanya.

Mizuki menahan diri untuk tidak mendecakkan lidah dengan kesal. Sudah susah payah berbaik hati begini. Ia sudah hampir melengos pergi dari sana, ketika pemuda pirang itu lalu memberikan respon pertamanya.

Sebuah senyuman. Lagi.

Tapi kali ini, senyuman itu disertai suara tawa kecil.

Tidak ada nada mengejek atau menolak dibalik tawa itu. Lebih terdengar seperti... rasa lega dan tidak percaya.

"Terima kasih," kata pemuda pirang itu.

Ada sesuatu yang mengalir di perut Mizuki ketika ia mendengar kata-kata itu. Sesuatu yang hangat sekaligus menyesakkan, membuatnya tidak bisa bereaksi ketika _sleeping bag_ dan selimut itu berpindah tangan.

Dan perasaan itu, Mizuki tahu, akan membuatnya tidak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan si pemuda pirang itu dari pikirannya, siang dan malam.

..

**To Be Continue**

_.._

_..  
preview for chapter 2  
_

_.._

_"...Aku 'kan bukan adikmu," / "Aku masih menganggapnya begitu," _

_"Kemarin terima kasih, ya. Kau sangat menolong,"/ "Aku hanya... kebetulan lewat saja..."_

_"Kita belum kenalan, ya?"_

_._

_"Mungkin nanti aku bisa sekalian bertanya kapan Aoba akan pulang..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**THE MAN WHO CAN'T BE MOVED**

** SHINJU Ageha**

**Dramatical Murder Fanfiction –Romance/Drama**

**Pairing :** Trip x Mizuki

**Warning :** Positive AU. Mengandung unsur kental shounen-ai/yaoi/malexmale relationship. OOC berat berkaitan dengan tema dan karakter yang kurang sinkron. Heartwarming. BUKAN songfic. Penempatan karakter yang seenaknya. Rating mungkin akan naik sewaktu-waktu.

**Disclaimer :** Seluruh karakter DMMD adalah milik Nitro+CHiRAL Studio. Judul dan plot terinspirasi dari lagu The Man Who Can't Be Moved karya **The Script**. I own nothing but.. the absurd setting.

..

_.._

_CHAPTER 2_

_-I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do?-_

_.._

_.._

Jentikan jari di depan wajah membuat Mizuki tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Fokusnya yang tadi sempat buyar langsung tertuju pada wajah kesal Koujaku. Pemuda berkimono marun itu lalu mendengus sambil melipat lengan di dada.

"Ah..." sadar akan kesalahannya, Mizuki langsung menundukkan kepala. "Maaf, maaf. Aku melamun,"

"Ya, aku bisa lihat itu," geram Koujaku.

"Maaf,"

Koujaku menghela napas. "Untung saat ini hanya aku yang sedang bicara denganmu. Jangan sampai terjadi lagi di depan klien. Reputasimu bisa jelek," katanya. "Kalau kau sedang ada urusan mendesak, pergi saja dulu. Aku bisa merasa bersalah kalau menahanmu hanya karena ingin numpang makan,"

Mizuki tertawa kecil, mengingat kembali alasan kenapa Koujaku sering mampir ke rumahnya seminggu terakhir ini. Yah, anggap saja sebagai balas jasa karena ia sudah bersedia menjadi _tour guide_ tanpa bayaran tiap kali Mizuki minta ditemani keliling kota. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya saja, ehm... akhir-akhir ini aku bosan makan makananku sendiri. Jadi ingat rumah,"

Bohong sebenarnya. Tapi ya, sudahlah.

Tidak mungkin ia bilang pada Koujaku, 'Aku sudah seminggu tidak lewat perempatan itu. Bagaimana kabar pemuda pirang itu ya...?'

"Menurutku masakanmu baik-baik saja, kok. Yah, masih kalah dari punya Tae-san tentu saja. Jauh. Tapi setidaknya bisa dimakan," jawab Koujaku sambil mengunyah nasinya.

Mizuki merenggut kecil. "Kau yang kerjaannya mengambil jatah makan orang tidak berhak bicara begitu tahu," dengusnya. Namun ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi penasaran saat ia mendengar nama asing yang baru saja disebut Koujaku.

"...Siapa Tae-san?"

"Oh benar juga, kau belum kenal dia, ya?"

"Sepertinya kakek penjual sayur di depan apartemen juga sering menyebut namanya..." gumam Mizuki.

"Ya, Tae-san sudah lama tinggal disini, jadi banyak yang mengenalnya. Dan kurasa perangainya membuat banyak orang menyukainya... sekaligus takut padanya," kata Koujaku sambil tertawa kecil, seakan mengingat kejadian lucu di masa lalu. "Kalau ada waktu, kukenalkan padamu, deh. Aku kenal dia karena aku sahabat baik cucunya. Dulu sebelum cucunya pergi, aku sering numpang makan di rumahnya,"

Cucu. Seorang nenek, ternyata. Mizuki melihat Koujaku tersenyum lembut sambil menerawang menatap langit-langit. Tatapan penuh nostalgia di matanya tidak luput dari perhatiannya.

"Mungkin nanti aku bisa sekalian bertanya kapan Aoba akan pulang..." kata Koujaku pelan. Mizuki tahu ia sedang bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin bertanya siapa itu Aoba, tapi ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan pertanyaan itu lain waktu.

..

..

Ia terbangun pagi hari seperti biasanya, sebelum toko-toko buka dan jalanan dipenuhi orang yang berlalu lalang. Bahkan sebelum langit berubah warna oleh cahaya fajar. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengintip ke luar jendela. Tanpa melihat jam, ia berasumsi sekarang bahkan belum pukul lima pagi. Sejam lebih cepat dari jadwal rutinnya, tapi ya sudahlah. Tidak ada ruginya pergi keluar lebih awal.

Segera setelah mengganti pakaian tidurnya, ia beranjak ke meja kerja tepat di samping ranjangnya. Rambut pirang pucatnya masih tampak berantakan, hanya dirapikan asal-asalan dengan tangan. Mata birunya terasa agak berat, tanda masih menuntut tidur sebentar lagi. Tapi tumpukan-tumpukan kertas yang berserakan di atas meja membuatnya mengerang pelan dan melupakan kantuknya. Ia tahu ia masih punya waktu nanti malam untuk menyelesaikan semuanya, lagipula ini bukan pekerjaan yang dikejar tenggat waktu. Tapi tetap saja...

"Oh, Trip. Sudah bangun rupanya,"

Jemarinya yang tadi sibuk merapikan satu per satu lembaran kertas itu langsung membeku di tengah jalan. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas. Sambil memutar bola matanya, ia menatap ke arah sosok yang kini bersandar di pintu kamarnya.

"Aku memberimu kunci apartemenku bukan supaya kau bisa merangsek masuk seenaknya," kata Trip, suaranya jelas-jelas menunjukkan rasa tidak suka, walaupun tidak ada isyarat mengusir. "Virus."

Kata-katanya dibalas dengan senyum dan tawa kecil. Pemuda yang tadi berdiri di ambang pintu dengan seenaknya menekan saklar lampu, membuat kamar yang tadinya gelap langsung terang benderang.

"Tumben kau mampir," gumam Trip tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Pria yang memiliki rambut pirang dan mata biru –persis seperti milik Trip- itu bersandar di tepi meja, jemarinya iseng membolak-balik kertas yang masih berserakan di meja. Penampilannya tampak berkelas dengan setelan jas dan rambut yang tertata rapi, berbeda dengan Trip yang jelas-jelas baru bangun tidur. Dengan warna rambut dan mata yang serupa, mereka benar-benar tipikal anak kembar yang bertolak kepribadian.

"Aku mampir hampir tiap pagi, kau tahu," kata Virus. "Tapi hampir tidak pernah sampai sebelum kau pergi,"

"Hee," Trip baru tahu hal ini. Walau nada bicaranya tetap cuek seperti sebelumnya, lirikan dari sudut matanya sudah cukup untuk menandakan ia tertarik, membuat Virus tersenyum puas. "...Kenapa?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh mengkhawatirkan kondisi adikku?"

"...Aku 'kan bukan adikmu,"

"Aku menganggapnya begitu," kali ini Virus menolehkan kepalanya sehingga keduanya dapat menatap lurus ke dalam mata masing-masing. "Aku _masih_ menganggapnya begitu,"

Senyum (yang biarpun jelas tidak datang dari hati) dan nada bicara (yang setengah terdengar mengancam) itu membuat Trip tidak bisa balas menjawab. Tidak bisa menyangkal. Hanya hembusan napas panjang yang keluar. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku paham," gerutunya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kau benar-benar nggak berubah,"

Bukannya Trip tidak ingin bertemu Virus. Kalau boleh jujur, ia pun juga sedikit merindukan masa-masa dimana ia sendiri selalu mengekor di belakang Virus. Sedikit. Masalahnya sekarang, waktu yang bisa ia habiskan di bawah naungan atap menjadi lebih sedikit.

Ia harus mematuhi jadwal yang ia buat untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia harus segera kembali ke sana...

_...ke sudut jalan itu._

Virus tertawa lagi. "Baru sepuluh bulan tidak ketemu, perubahan apa yang kau harapkan dariku?" ia lalu menyodorkan sebuah kotak kertas yang dilipat rapi dan dihias dengan renda-renda pink. "Nih, oleh-oleh. Aku kesini cuma mau mengantarkan ini kok,"

Mata Trip berbinar seketika. "Oke, _nii-san_. Kau boleh mampir ke sini kapan saja," katanya. Virus menyembunyikan senyum meledek di bibirnya ketika Trip menyambar kotak itu dari tangannya dengan segera.

Kesunyian turun di antara keduanya. Hanya terdengar bunyi gemerisik kertas ketika Trip membuka bungkusan tadi dan mulai mencomot isinya, menelan potongan-potongan _strawberry cheesecake_ itu dengan gigitan-gigitan besar. Virus pun hanya berdiri diam di sampingnya, matanya mengamati setiap gerakan rahang bawah Trip saat mengunyah dan menelan, dengan senyum tipis tetap bertengger di bibirnya.

Si kakak lah yang pertama memecah keheningan.

"...Kau masih...?"

"Hm? Ah... iya,"

Virus tahu ia tidak perlu menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"Masih belum menyerah, ya?" gumam Virus sambil mencuil sepotong kecil kue manis yang sama sekali bukan seleranya. Virus setengah berharap Trip akan menepis tangannya dan merebut potongan kecil itu, seperti yang ia sering lakukan dulu, saat mereka masih kecil. Tapi tentu saja, biarpun Trip tetap 'anak kecil' di mata Virus, pemuda ini pasti sudah banyak berubah...

...terutama sejak mereka bertemu orang itu.

Tidak mendengar ada jawaban, Virus melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Bukankah dia sudah memutuskan untuk menetap di Jerman," katanya. Kalimat yang harusnya diakhiri dengan tanda tanya itu malah terdengar lebih seperti perintah.

Perintah untuk menyerah.

Kali ini, Trip menjawab dengan tawa pahit. Kepahitan yang tidak bisa pudar seberapa banyak pun potongan-potongan gula yang mendarat di lidahnya.

"Kalau kau bisa membuatku menyerah," katanya. "Aku akan jadi orang paling bahagia di bumi ini,"

...

...

Mizuki tidak sadar bahwa ia baru saja menyeberang jalan sambil menahan napas.

Bagaimana tidak jika sejak di seberang tadi ia sudah melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba meloncat berdiri saat melihatnya dan melambai padanya, seakan memintanya untuk mendekat dan tidak mengizinkannya kabur. Karena tentu saja, semua orang di sekitar langsung melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Hei," pemuda berambut pirang itu menyapa ketika Mizuki sudah masuk ke bawah naungan emperan toko. Mendengar suaranya, memori Mizuki langsung memanggil kembali ingatan saat ia pertama kali mendengar suaranya. Seminggu yang lalu, di bawah langit mendung. Pandangan Mizuki lalu tertuju pada _sleeping bag_ dan selimut yang tergelar di sudut terdalam emperan. Rupanya pemuda ini memakai barang pemberiannya. Setidaknya, ia tidak membuangnya. Sedikit rasa senang sekaligus lega mencuat di benaknya.

"Ha-halo..." Mizuki merasa tenggorokannya kering. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha menghindari kontak langsung dengan iris biru cerah di depannya.

"Kemarin terima kasih, ya. Kau sangat menolong," kata pemuda pirang itu.

"Itu... bukan masalah, kok. Senang bisa membantu," ucapan terima kasih yang terdengar sangat tulus. Sudah lama Mizuki tidak menerima ucapan seperti itu. Ia berusaha menampik kenyataan bahwa pipinya saat ini terasa panas.

"Kau pasti baru di kota ini," kata pemuda pirang itu sambil duduk di tepi emperan. Ia lalu menepuk spasi kosong di sebelahnya, mengajak Mizuki untuk duduk juga. Tidak menemukan alasan untuk menolak, Mizuki pun mengambil jarak 50 senti di sebelah pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu...?"

Pemuda pirang itu mengendikkan dagunya ke arah persimpangan jalan yang ramai. "Tempat ini pusat kota ini. Aku hapal semua wajah yang pernah lewat sini. Dan dua minggu lalu adalah pertama kali aku melihatmu," katanya.

"Oh..." Mizuki sedikit terhenyak mendengarnya. Ketika semua orang di kota ini tidak ada yang mempedulikannya, ia masih memperhatikan semua orang yang melewatinya?

"Kau tidak sering lewat sini, ya...?" tanya pemuda pirang itu.

"Eh... yah... tempat tinggalku dua blok jauhnya dari sini, tempat kerjaku juga tidak di dekat sini..." jawab Mizuki. "Aku hanya... kebetulan lewat saja..."

"Hmm..."

Tidak ada reaksi berarti dari pemuda pirang itu. Mizuki sedikit lega dia tidak bertanya untuk apa Mizuki lewat sini hari ini. Delapan hari saja tidak melihat pemuda pirang ini entah kenapa membuatnya gelisah. Sebelum dirinya sendiri sadar, begitu Koujaku pulang dari rumahnya setelah selesai makan, kakinya langsung membawanya ke perempatan ini.

Hanya untuk melihat pemuda ini.

Melihatnya untuk apa, Mizuki juga tidak tahu.

Mizuki menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Ada apa dengan dirinya akhir-akhir ini...?

"Kalau begitu, berhubung kau baru disini," pemuda pirang itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kalau ada yang tidak kau pahami tentang kota ini, kau bisa bertanya padaku. Aku yakin aku tahu lebih banyak tentang kota ini dibanding semua orang yang tinggal disini,"

Mizuki langsung menoleh mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu, matanya berkedip tertarik. Tak lama kemudian tawa kecil terlontar darinya. "Percaya diri sekali. Bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu?"

Pemuda itu menanggapi dengan senyum lebar. "Tentu saja. Aku disini tiap waktu," pemuda itu mengendikkan kepalanya, menunjuk ke arah gerombolan orang yang sedang menunggu lampu penyeberangan jalan berubah menjadi hijau. Ada sekelompok ibu-ibu paruh baya yang menggosip dengan asyiknya. Ada juga seseorang berjas yang berteriak-teriak di ponselnya. Belum lagi, sebuah televisi yang menyala di dekat jendela restoran di pojok sana... Mizuki lalu mengerti apa maksud pemuda itu. "Percakapan mereka bisa jadi sumber berita. Masalah benar atau tidaknya, bisa dibandingkan dengan percakapan orang lainnya. Kalau kau diam di sini seharian, kau pasti akan merasa kau tahu semua yang terjadi di kota ini,"

Mizuki menatap pemuda itu dari sudut matanya '_Orang-orang di kota ini sudah bosan dengannya. Kupikir dia pasti kesepian sendirian di sana_'. Ia teringat kembali kata-kata Koujaku. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menanggapi serius omongan Koujaku waktu itu, lagipula ia terlihat tidak sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakannya. Tapi mungkin hal itu ada benarnya juga.

Lagipula... memangnya ada orang yang tidak kesepian jika sendirian, lebih-lebih kalau sendirian di tengah keramaian...?

"...Kau hebat juga, ya..." gumam Mizuki.

Pemuda pirang itu tertawa sambil mengangkat bahu. "Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan disini?"

Sebenarnya bukan itu maksud Mizuki. Bisa bertahan tanpa ada teman yang bisa diajak mengobrol sementara ia terus mendengarkan orang lain berbincang-bincang... Kalau Mizuki ditempatkan di posisi pemuda ini, ia pasti sudah gila sebelum seminggu berlalu.

Ah. Benar juga. Sudah berapa lama pemuda pirang ini terus berdiam di sini? Sebulan? Setahun? ...Atau lebih lama dari itu? Jauh, jauh lebih lama...?

"Ngomong-ngomong,"

Mizuki mengangkat kepalanya ketika pemuda itu kembali angkat suara. Sebuah tangan disodorkan padanya, membuatnya menahan napas seketika.

"Kita belum kenalan, ya?"

Mizuki menatap iris biru itu dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut. Pemuda itu tersenyum, membuat Mizuki seakan dipaksa untuk menyambut uluran tangan itu. Ia berusaha menahan tangannya untuk tidak gemetar ketika ia menjabat balik pemuda itu, namun ia tidak berhasil untuk menahan getaran dalam suaranya.

"Namamu?"

"...Mi-Mizuki..."

"Hee..."

Dan ia juga terlambat menyadari, bahwa pertukaran nama kali ini akan menjadi dorongan baru. Bahwa Mizuki akan terus datang ke perempatan ini hanya untuk mengunjungi pemuda ini, hanya untuk melihat pemuda ini dan mendengar suaranya lagi,

"Namaku Trip,"

dan menjadi teman mengobrolnya yang pertama setelah sekian lama.

"Salam kenal, Mizuki,"

...

...

Telepon itu berdering beberapa kali. Tak lama kemudian muncul suara derap langkah menuruni tangga, terdengar buru-buru sekaligus menghentak kesal. Tentu saja. Siapa yang senang kesibukan di akhir minggu pagi harinya diganggu oleh telepon yang ngotot berbunyi berkali-kali dari tadi?

_Klik!_ Gagang telepon itu diangkat dengan kasar.

"Apa! Pagi-pagi begini tidak terima salesman!"

Suara wanita itu terdengar parau namun tegas, tanda bahwa usianya yang sudah cukup lanjut tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan kharismanya di masa muda.

Sunyi berselang. Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana, membuat wanita itu berdecak kesal dan nyaris saja membanting kembali gagang teleponnya, lalu kembali dengan kegiatan membereskan kamar cucunya yang sudah lama tidak ditempati orang. Sampai tiba-tiba sebuah suara tawa halus terdengar di seberang sana, membuat wanita itu terpaku sesaat. Suara tawa yang sangat ia kenal dan sangat ia cinta... sekaligus sangat ia rindu.

_"Baa-chan~"_

"Ah..."

Sebuah senyum terkembang di bibir wanita berambut merah muda itu, sadar bahwa telepon yang baru saja mengganggu aktivitasnya ini ternyata membawa kabar baik.

"Aoba..."

..

**To Be Continue**

..

**A/N :** terima kasihh untuk yang sudah baca dan review chapter kemarin~ saya langsung update kilat begitu dengar kalau DmMd bakal jadi anime. Iya, serius guys. Dramatical Murder. This Summer. ANIME.

..

..

_preview for chapter 3_

..

"_Hei, Clear! Jangan malah mengobrol di depan pintu, cepat bawa tamunya masuk!"_

"_Aoba itu... siapa?"_

"_Kenapa kau tahu—"_

_._

"_Aku nggak suka berbagi, soalnya,"_


End file.
